Purple Hearts
by Ra Hatake
Summary: Naruto!" Sakura breathed. She burst forward and he caught her in a loving embrace. Her brother, her teammate, and her best friend, was here. NaruSaku. Romance,Angst,Adventure,Friendship,Tragedy.


Disclaimer: Though I wish, I do not own any of the characters in this fic, except for Ukatamashi Ryoza, Ukatamashi Liamae and Fando Tachitakiu (a.k.a Tak).

Purple Hearts

Chapter 1

"Where the Rain Won't Hurt"

On the border of Fire Country, an ANBU camp was quietly stationed in three and a half inches of mud. For the last month, the grey skies have poured nothing but warm summer rain.

Since the monsoon, Leaf ANBU have come through the medical station by the platoon. The majority of them were saved, but the medical staff was growing tired and losing more every week. Thats what war does to you.

Three days ago, a new double-platoon of the finest ANBU was dispatched, expected to arrive in camp tonight at 1800 hours.

XXXX

"Stay with me. Dammit Shiranui, stay with me!" Half the medic staff worked relentlessly to heal one of the camps best ANBU. He was slipping from consciousness quickly, and they hustled carefully with gritted teeth and sweaty skin.

Three of the ANBU accompanying the injured Captain spoke in hushed voices as the head medic entered. Long white cloak, experienced eyes, and that soft pink hair pulled tightly into a bun. They watched her gracefully cross the room to the table where the other medics worked. Her pale hand gently set on the shoulder of a medic, "You've done enough, I'll take it from here." she said, her voice calm.

Worried, frantic eyes searched her face, but she only smiled. "But...but Sakura-Sa-!" he began to object.

She smiled again, "Thank you." she said, and took his place by Captain Shiranui's side. She sedated him and waited until his breathing was even and shallow. He was a mess, but Sakura had seen worse and she knew he would make it all right.

Wheeling to the bedside on a stool, Sakura leaned over the wounded man with steady hands enveloped in a green glow of chakra. The cool, tingle began to stitch together thre cells of the wounded male.

Everyone in the small tent watched her hands mend the Captain's skin. His abdomen closed and Sakura had finished the worst of it in under an hour. "He'll be just fine. With his cooperation, he should be out of here in five to seven days. No missions for two weeks. You may leave, you all deserve your rest." Sakura demanded with a small smile.

One of the female ANBU began to object and question who will watch over him, but Sakura's words stopped her. "I'll watch him here in the hospital. Go on." she said, leaning her head toward the door. The woman before her blushed, a look of sorrow and lust in her eyes. Hesitant, she followed her fellow ANBU out of the hospital.

All of the ANBU and medical staff were finally gone after Sakura had the other medics help her move Genma to a cot, and the pinkette decided to look into his former injuries and clean him up. The clock read 1700 hours, and a light rain was floating to the ground outside the makeshift door. The gentle sound comforted her and calmed her nerves.

"Mmm...Sa-...Sa-kura?" Genma was stirring. His hand slowly snaked to the side of the cot where hers rested. The man's fingers struggled to curl around hers, trying to squeeze a little. Surely, he was regaining his strength, though only a small bit at a time.

The head medic tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear, lifting her head to meet his squinting caramel gaze. "Yes, Genma?" she was quiet. Genma knew her well, and most definately could read her. She was thinking about Konoha, and missing everyone she hadn't seen in years.

"The rain...it hurts." he slurred a bit. She squeezed his fingers barely and brushed his matted hair from his eyes with the other hand.

Her smile was genuine, but heavy-hearted, "Not here, Genma, it won't. You're where the rain won't hurt." she whispered, lying her head down on the side of the cot. She watched the rain falling outside the door for a moment, listening to Genma's hum of acceptance.

Sakura looked up at him once more, and his eyes were struggling to stay open. She gave him more meds, "Rest, sweetheart. I'm going to get a cup of coffee, I'll be right back." she whsipered by his ear. After Captain Shiranui nodded smally in response and closed his eyes, Sakura silently waltzed into the pattering rain to retrieve her power drink.

The clock ticked by in the mess hall, telling Sakura it was ten til 1800 hours. She rushed to reach the self-serve counter, pushing through drunk and sober ninja. By the time she reached the hospital again, the rain was pouring. Quickly, Sakura set her cup on her desk and turned to find Captain Shiranui sitting up.

"Oh my! No, no no no. Lye down Genma, lye back down!" she rushed to his aide. The head medic helped him back down on the cot, checking his wounds for puncture. Luckily, they were not, but she gathered fresh bandages regardless. "You need to stay bed-ridden, Shiranui." Sakura said sternly, dressing his side with the white gauze.

"Doctors orders?" Genma cracked a smile. Sakura tied the knot a bit too hard, and he winced.

Sakura laughed, "Yes actually, they are." a smile crept onto her face as well. The great Captain began to say otherwise, but a shout interrupted their arugement.

"They're here! They're here!" a female voice hollered, followed by several people running by the hospital. Both Captain Shiranui and Sakura looked toward the door. Sakura rose to leave, pointing a finger at Genma first. "Stay put." she demanded.

Standing just outside the door were the fourteen new ANBU, but she couldn't see them all. Her own boss, Morino Ibiki was greeting them. "It's so nice to finally have some new faces around here." he bellowed in his deep voice. Other ANBU were beginning to gather around the group, Sakura being pushed further inward until she was side by side with Ibiki. He didn't pay any attention to her at the moment

One of the newbies spoke, assuming command. To Sakura's surprise, it was Sarutobi Konohamaru. He was so young, but was looking more and more like Asuma every time she saw him. He had a beard growing, and a cigarette butt was under his shoe. Sakura calculated their age difference in her head, knowing that he was about three years younger than herself, which would make him nineteen. "Yes, of course! It is an honor to be chose among these great ANBU to provide and serve here, Ibiki sir." he said.

Sakura was suddenly whacked by Ibiki's strong hand on her back. "This is Haruno Sakura, the head medic here in camp. If any of your shinobi find themselves requiring medical assistance, please find her at the hospital. The rest of you, follow me." Ibiki ordered, turning to stalk off through the camp. The beloved Cherry Blossom headed back to her tent once more.

XXXX

"Hey, Ryoza, I'm going to the med tent. I'll catch up with you later." a male whispered. it was one of the newbies.

Silently, Ryoza's face flashed with alarm, "You're not hurt are you, -?" his voice was cut short by his comrade.

The other spoke clearly. "No, but I need to do something. I'll catch up later. See you." he said, bolting from his tour group without anyone noticing.

XXXX

"Take it easy Genma, sleep for the night. I'll be here when you wake up." Sakura hushed him, giving him another dose of medicine. She finished caring for the other two patients of the night and sat down to work quietly at her desk. She listened to the rain while she worked.

Footsteps interrupted her listening, but she didn't turn. "Excuse me, Miss. I need medical assistance..." someone informed.

"I'll be right with you. What seems to be the problem?" Sakura gathered the diagnostics papers on her clipboard. The man shifted from one foot to the other, clearing his throat.

"Um...a broken heart." he quietly said, unsure of what she might say.

Sakura didn't look up yet, but she stood to make her way toward him. "I don't mean to laugh, but you're not serious are you?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Believe it." he said.

"Then you're wasting my ti-" Sakura's head snapped up in comprehension, dropping her clipboard with a clatter. Jade fused with Cerulean. "Naruto!" she breathed, her feet bursting forward. He laughed, catching her in a loving embrace.

Sakura's eyes welled with tears that spilled over the brim, and she smiled like she never had before. Her brother, her teammate, and her best friend was here.

"What are you doing here?!" she gasped, clasping her hands over her face in awe. Her expression was beyond happiness. She pulled up two chairs from the wall, and made him sit down with her.

Naruto grinned, but then his expression turned sorrowful, "After you left, I sat around my apartment rotting in greif that I would never see my Sakura again. But then, Konohamaru came to me one day asking to train with me. I told him I wasn't in the mood, and he wouldn't leave until I told him why.

After an hour of talking and cold ramen, he slapped me," Naruto laughed a bit, touching his cheek while he stared at the floor. "We came up with a plan. Rather than rotting in my apartment for the rest of my life, I would join Konohamaru in becoming a special ANBU. He said that maybe one day we would get to come here and fight on the front lines with you." A snicker erupted from the blond, and he shook his head.

"Turns out he was right, and here I am...with you." Naruto smiled, pulling Sakura into a bear hug. A few tears were shimmering in his eyes.

Sakura laughed at him sweetly, "You're so dramatic, Naruto." she smiled. Naruto laughed with her.

Another set of footsteps ruined their time. "Sakura-chan? Are you in here? Oh-" a older man called, walking into the tent. He peeked in to see Naruto and Sakura laughing quietly.

"Hello Ryoza!" Naruto beamed. He looked at Sakura and stood up. "Sakura, this is Ukatamashi Ryoza, one of my good friends from the ANBU Academy." he pointed toward his comrade.

Sakura gave him a once over, greeting him with a handshake. "It's nice to meet you." she said. Ryoza was a burly man, maybe a year or so older than Naruto and Sakura. His olive skin was darker than Naruto's, and his orange hair was piercing, and even match for Naruto's bright yellow hair. Sakura knew she would remember him best by his hair, and she laughed to herself. Finally, she noticed his eyes, the submerged, yellow color of them mesmerized her.

Naruto cleared his throat, speaking to Ryoza this time. "Ryoza, this is Haruno Sakura, my best friend, my sister, and my teammate from way back when." he smiled.

Ryoza's deep voice interjected, "Oh, so _this_ is why you left the group in such a hurry. I see. It's nice to meet you as well, Miss Sakura." he bowed his head. "I have a younger sister who is also a medical ninja, she's around here somewhere. She'll become part of your medical staff starting tomorrow."

Naruto joined in, "She's the only medic out of the entire double platoon sent here." he added.

"Oh, that's wonderful, I can't wait to meet her." Sakura was thrilled to have a new medic on hand. "Hey Naruto, why didn't you tell me you were becoming an ANBU and coming to see me? You never once mentioned it in any of the letters we exchanged for the past three years." The pinkette pouted.

"Because I wanted to surprise you, Sakura-chan." he grinned sheepishly. "Why don't we all go get something to eat?" he suggested.

Ryoza looked at Sakura as well, "It's up to you." he said, looking to her with a smile.

Sakura looked back at Genma, and then the other sleeping patients. She quickly checked all of their monitors, and knew that each of them would be out cold until morning. "Let me get a medic in here to keep watch first, and then I will gladly accompany you two to the mess hall for dinner. I'm _starving_." she dramatically put a hand to her stomach and rolled her eyes with a moan.

"I'll be right back." she said, hurrying to the desk where the telephone was. "Hello...yes, that's fine...all right...mmhm...okay, sounds good...thank you...bye."

Sakura grabbed her jacket and told the boys that as soon as Tak, Sakura's medical assistant came back, they could leave.

"...Hey Sakura, do they have Ramen here?" Naruto asked. Sakura just rolled her eyes, bursting into laughter at his expression.

* * *

new story.  
sorry updates for no others, especially DESERTED, have come out in a superlong time.  
my hard drive crashed for like three months! D: eek.

anyway:  
NaruSaku.  
enjoy.

love, Razega.  
reviews would be _astounding._


End file.
